


"I want the best for you, Magnus." - Malec/Destiel

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bed Sex, Beta Gabriel (Supernatural), Beta Sam Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Magnus Bane, Bottom Michael (Supernatural), Breakfast in Bed, Car Sex, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Castiel, Insecure Magnus Bane, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Married Characters, Omega Castiel, Omega Magnus Bane, Omega Michael (Supernatural), Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Pregnant Michael (Supernatural), Pregnant Sex, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Luke Garroway, Protective Sam Winchester, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Dean Winchester, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Hey its @SebWinchester76 and this ff will be... something to read/write! The storyline is that Shadowhunters (PS #SaveShadowhunters #PickUpShadowhunters #NotOurLastHunt) and Supernatural clash worlds, they live happily with their partners and visit each other sometimes. They all live in New York and the Winchesters help the Lightwoods fight demons.





	1. The beginning of everything...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this chapter does not contain smut so this chapter is very fluffy. So enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets each other! *smiles happily*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff !!!

***Malec***

It was a very hot morning in Brooklyn but that didn't stop every mundane rushing to work at 9 AM, meanwhile in a red brick apartment in central Brooklyn, Magnus curled up into his husband's side inhaling his scent calmly. Alec stirred in his sleep as his omega kissed his neck soothingly making him calmer, Magnus looked at Alexander with love in his eyes when Alec eventually open his eyes. "Good morning Magnus, what time is it?" Alec said with a rough morning that set shivers down the old man's back, Magnus smiled brightly at his husband. "Its 9 am darling, lets get breakfast first?" Magnus said as Alec sat up wearing a gorgeous smile that made Magnus melt. "Yes, lets." Alec said when he began to get out the silky red sheets, showing his full naked body to his omega and Magnus smirked up at Alexander. Alec snorted in a laugh and found his boxers, pulling it up so it rested just above his sharp V line. He strolled around the bed to Magnus' side of the bed and throwing Magnus over his muscled shoulder when Magnus pulled his boxers up. "Hehehehe Alexander put me down!" The warlock giggled helplessly and Alec smiled. "Oh I need to because your legs won't work, not after I shov---" "Alexander!" Magnus intrupted Alec's sentence, blushing furiously and Alec smirked. 

Alec placed Magnus on the nearest red armchair that was extremely comfy and Magnus melted in the comfort as Alec sat in the one next to him. Magnus snapped his fingers producing 2 big breakfasts for the two hungry men and Alec thanked him before stuffing his face, Magnus began to eat as well. Once they finished, Magnus snapped his fingers again to make the empty plates disappeared. Alec and Magnus were talking about what their friends were doing this morning when Alec's phone went off in the bedroom. Alec rushed over to answer it and walk back calmly in the living room, he looked over at Magnus with a shocked face and Magnus looked confused. "What... that can't be--" "AHHHH ALEXANDER! SOMEONE BROKE MY WARDS!" Magnus screamed as Alec looked up at the big double door, hoping no one was there but. . . There was 4 men walking then the hallway. Alec growled lowly because on of these men were an alpha and he knew who it was. "Dean Winchester? Sam Winchester?" Alec asked curiously at the tall man and the man with candy green eyes. They nodded in confusion and Alec smiled happily at his cousins. "Guys it me, Alec Lightwood! Your cousin!" Alec said as the shortest male walked towards Magnus and Alec stared at the male with angry eyes. "What is your name, demon?" The short male spat at Magnus and Alec was about to scream at the man when Sam pulled him into a tight hug. "Sorry Alec, we didn't know it was you!" Dean said behind Sam, waiting for his hug and Alec laughed. "My name is Magnus Lightwood~Bane! What might your be, Angel?" Magnus spat back equally as sassy as the angel and the other man came over to them. "Cas lay off him, he means no harm. My name is Gabriel and this is my brother Castiel." The man called Gabriel said happily and Magnus smiled at two. Alec, Dean and Sam looked at their husbands all getting along and Alec turned towards Dean. "What brings you all to Brooklyn? You also could of knocked, you broke my mate's wards." Alec asked Dean while folding his arms bitterly at Dean. "Well we moved here and Cas smelled a powerful warlock in the area so we followed him, here we are! So how long have you two been dating?" Dean asked Alec with a curious smirk, looking at the gorgeous male. "3 years and we're married." Alec snapped getting Dean's attention off his mate, Dean widened his eyes and said. "Me and Cas are married too!" Sam said "So are me and Gabe!" The two alphas and the Beta laughed at because everyone in the house was gay. 

Magnus got behind his Alexander and smirked at the two men in front of Alec. "Who are your friends, baby?" Magnus whispered in Alec's ear as Alec smiled at Magnus. "Their my cousins. Dean meet Magnus, Sam meet Magnus." Alec introduced them to Magnus and they smiled at the two. "Dean, who is this?" Cas asked as Dean cuddled Cas in close. "This is Alec, his is my cousin. Alec this is my pregnant mate, Castiel." Dean said proudly and Alec looked shocked. "Really? Wow congratulations!" Alec chirped happily at the couple and Gabriel walked up to Sam wearing a smile. Suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of Cas and Dean, Alec and Magnus gasped in shock. "There you are! I was looking for you two!" Screeched a male with high voice and Alec scowled at the man when the man looked behind to see Alec. The man laughed dryly as Alec tried to attack him and sent him flying backwards, on the balcony doors. Magnus gasped harshly and snapped his finger producing iron chains, chaining the two men to the floor. The two men gasped when they saw the golded cat eyes. Cas, Dean, Sam, Gabriel and Alec looked at Magnus in shock at the extreme power produced by the warlock. "What is your business here? How did yous find this place? Where did yous crawl out of?" Magnus asked them with gritted teeth and the two looked at each other. "We are related to Castiel and Gabriel, they were here and ohh we came from hell. Your father is quite famous down in hell." One said with a grin and Magnus didn't like it, tightening the chains on the silent one and smirked because the alpha got angry. "You joke again, your omega dies." Magnus said dryly and the man looked at Castiel with anger. "CASTIEL TELL ASMODEUS' SON WHO I FUCKING AM!" The man screamed at the fragile omega and Magnus snapped towards the enraged alpha. "Don't you dare raise your voice at a pregnant omega, have you no shame? Don't you EVER mention my father again! You hear me?!" Yelped Magnus and the alpha calmed down a bit. Gabriel walked towards Alec, explaining who they are and told him to tell his omega. Alec nodded, walked towards the angered omega and wrapped his arms around his torso, whispering to Magnus the situation calming and Magnus nodded. The 2 couples behind them looked in shock as Alec calmed Magnus down just by the touch and watched the warlock's blue flames go around the frightened omega, releasing him from the chains and the alpha gave a really look at Gabriel. "Do you have names?" Magnus asked calmly and the alpha spoke up. "My name is Lucifer and thats Michael, my mate. Can I be released?" Lucifer asked kindly and Magnus stared at him, not trusting him one bit. "You harm any of the omegas here, I will send you back to hell myself." And with that Lucifer got released from the powerful magic. Lucifer pulled the frightened omega in a beautiful looking embrace that made the other couples awe at the sight.

At that moment Jace, Isabelle, Max and Clary sprinted in the apartment expecting a huge mess lefted by demons but they saw two men in an embrace, another two couples hugging each other and Magnus and Alec looked at them with a huge smile. "Ah just in time guys, let me int--" "Dean and Sam!!" Max screamed, intrerupted Alecs sentence and running towards the Winchesters. Dean smiled as he picked up the 13 year old in his arms and Sam patted his head softly. "Max! How are you doing buddy?" Sam asked the over excited 13 year old and the child laughed happily. "Before I was nervous because today is my first day out in the field but now im very happy that I didn't call in sick! How are you guys? Who are these 4? I haven't seen them before." Sam and Dean both forgot that Max did ask a lot of questions but Cas walked closer to his mate, stroking Max's back soothingly. "Im Castiel, Dean mate. That over there is Gabriel, Sam's husband. Those two over there are Lucifer and Michael, Lucifer is my brother." Cas explained beautifully as Lucifer walked towards them with a smile on his face. "Don't let my name scare you little one, how about you call me... Lucie?" Lucifer cringed at himself for saying his nickname that other gave him. The child laughed loudly at the demon and Jace, Clary and Isabelle walked over to Magnus and Alec. "Are they back for real this time?" Jace asked his parabitai (A.N, Sorry if I spelled wrong) and Alec smiled, looking down at the blonde haired shadowhunter. "They live in Brooklyn now so yes. Guys are you going to work with us at the Institute?" Alec asked his cousins and Dean nodded with a smile, Max still in his arms. Alec watched as his siblings went over to hug their cousins and Magnus hugged his husband, inhaling his scent calmly. "Well today is has been crazy so far. What do you thing we should do now?" Magnus asked his mate and Alec looked down, smirking at him. "We should take them to the institute so they can meet mother and Simon." Alec said and he asked Magnus to summon a portal big enough for all of them. "We are going to the institute to introduce you to our friends, Lucifer and Michael please be on your best behaviour because the Institute doesn't like demons so play nice." Alec laughed as the rest joined in. "Oh we will don't worry, Lightwood~Bane." Lucifer said and Michael nodded to agree.

They all walked through the portal...


	2. AN Quick question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @SebWinchester76 if you have any questions or any concerns.

Hey guys Mikey here! I just want to ask a few questions.

1\. What would you like to see in this ff?

 

2\. Where do you want this to head?

 

3\. Should this ff stay as it should be?

 

Comment your answers below or tweet me @SebWinchester76, MalecWinchester out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your answers please

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want more! I also want friends so my twitter is @SebWinchester76 if you all want to give me ideas then DM me in twitter.


End file.
